This Heart Will Mend
by never-the-same
Summary: Two friends become lovers...someone is letting go...one discovers herself...one loses everything. Brokenhearts all around. Will they lose each other? Or will their hearts mend? Who will they love in the end? Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking in Two

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I will forever love Shizuru...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these lovely characters

--oOo--

The crowded bar was full of strangers, but Natsuki felt oddly at ease among them. She had been at Mai and Reito's bar and grill for a good hour and a half celebrating her friend's engagement to Mikoto. The VIP karaoke lounge in the back was filled with all of her closest friends. All except for Shizuru who was coming late from Kyoto. Everyone in the room had a partner, and were not shy to be all cute and cuddly with each other. Midori was already on her 4th glass of champagne which was less than what she would normally drink, all thanks to Youko. Mikoto and Mai were all over each other. Even Nao was in an unusually great mood and was just starting to sing her third song. The atmosphere among the friends was very happy…maybe just a little too happy. Natsuki was restless and needed a break. She decided to leave the VIP room and sit at the main bar for a while.

She already had 2 glasses of champagne, but Natsuki still could not relax. She was carrying a heavy burden, and was not particularly looking forward to having to unload it. She stared at the bar entrance anxiously. She knew Shizuru could walk in at any moment, and she was nowhere near ready for what she knew she had to do. Her heart pounded so loudly with dread that she didn't notice Mai come up to her with a drink in hand.

"Don't tell me you haven't told her yet." Mai said with a quizzical look handing Natsuki another glass of champagne.

"Tell her what?" Natsuki tried to act cool as she chugged the champagne, but Mai was not going to let her get away with anything.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kuga Natsuki. You haven't talked to Shizuru-san about you and Nao-chan have you?"

"Oh...that" _Damn, I just can't hide anything from Mai, _thought Natsuki as she accepted defeat.

It was true, afterall, she had spent the last two months avoiding Shizuru, not knowing how to tell her she was now Yuuki Nao's girlfriend. How could she explain it to Shizuru? She had fallen in love with Nao inspite of herself. She wanted so much to reserve this part of her heart for Shizuru—the one who killed and died for her three years ago during the carnival. Instead she found herself indescribably drawn to the sultry redhead. When was it that her interest in Nao changed from simply seeing a whole lot of herself in the girl, to having her heart ache when they were apart? All she seems to want to do now, is to protect her, and share her everything with the younger girl. Somehow, no matter how hard she fought, she just couldn't ignore the fact that with Nao, she felt everything she had ever gone through in her tough life would simply be understood without ever having to explain it.

With Nao, she never had to feel any regret for anything she has or hasn't done in the past. It was a 'come as you are' type of relationship, and each time she was with Nao, she felt her life come full circle. It became all too obvious whom she wanted to be with, and that's how she ended up in this predicament. When she finally exhausted all of her energy and resolve fighting her growing feelings for Nao, she no longer had the energy left to properly find closure with Shizuru.

"That's mean even for you, Natsuki." Mai looked straight at Natsuki as she said this, obviously disappointed in her best friend.

"I will tell her, OK?" Natsuki was stressed out about this issue enough without Mai prompting her, but she knew her friend was right. "I just don't know how to approach her about it. I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry I couldn't go gay for you, but now I'm in love with Nao'. Yeah. That'll really drive her over the cliff."

"Baka." Mai said still not changing her stern look. "She still should know, so she can finally move on and find someone else too."

"I know..."

"Or… do you _want _ her to move on?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Natsuki raised her voice slightly at what Mai was hinting at.

"I don't know, you tell me. I mean, you and Nao-chan… no offense, but that just came as a shock." Mai paused to consider her next words. "I always thought you were secretly in love with Shizuru-san, then out of the blue you declare love for Nao-chan." Another pause.

"I just find it hard to believe that all those years that you and Shizuru-san were each other's most important person, you didn't have any romantic feelings for her at all. Besides, the way you reacted when her parents sent her to an omiai last year...pSsshh let's just say you could have fooled me." Mai said shaking her head slightly.

"That's different!" Natsuki blushed furiously. "I...knew she didn't want to get married. I was only worried she would be pushed into something she'll regret forever. Shizuru is…like family to me. I'm bound to her somehow, but not in the way you're suggesting" she said almost self reflectively.

"Right...well, whatever. I'll see you back in the VIP lounge, Mikoto must be looking for me already" Mai said half giving up on her stubborn friend. "Promise me you'll tell her?"

"I will!" Sigh.

"Soon...before she finds out from someone else."

Natsuki froze in a moment of realization—aside from telling her close friends about her relationship with Nao, she had been very discreet about the whole thing. Nao, on the other hand, was just the opposite. She practically announced to the whole academy that she has "tamed" the lone wolf. It would be a surprise if none of Shizuru's fangirls have reported back to Shizuru already, not wasting any time to turn their beautiful idol against her.

"Crap! You're so right."

--oOo--

"Hello Natsuki. I haven't seen you in so long." Shizuru greeted Natsuki when she finally arrived at the party 15 minutes later. She looked very beautiful in her simple white dress. As expected, she had a radiant smile and a graceful elegance about her. Anyone would say she seemed very cheerful and relaxed, but Natsuki knew different.

Natsuki has been close to Shizuru long enough to know when Shizuru is smiling from happiness, and when she is smiling to cover up something terrible. Tonight, she is definitely covering something. Natsuki winced at this thought. _"So she does know…" _There's no avoiding it now.

"Ano...Shizuru. I need to tell you something."

Shizuru continues to smile not saying anything

"_You're not going to make this easy at all are you?"_ Natsuki's heart continued to pound.

"Eto...Remember what you told me the night before you left for university?"

"Hai. I said Natsuki is a cute girl, it's only natural for her to have many admirers besides me."

"Then you also said..." Natsuki can't look at Shizuru now. She was starting to tear up as she was sure she was breaking her best friend's heart.

Shizuru, on the other hand, is still looking directly at Natsuki, eyes unreadable, with a warm but detached smile still on her face "…that if you found someone you loved the way I love you, you should go for it full force."

Silence

Shizuru finally stopped smiling. "Are you sure..." she began.

Natsuki only looked up in confusion. Then she saw Shizuru, her image blurred by her tears that were threatening to fall.

"About Yuuki-san." Shizuru finally said it. Just saying it gave her a sharp pain in her heart, but she didn't show it.

"Shizuru...I..." Natsuki tried to say something but got choked up as her tears began to fall.

"That's what Natsuki came to tell me isn't it? You came to let me down gently to be with Yuuki-san." Shizuru continued.

"I…am so sorry…Shizuru." Natsuki could not believe how hard it was to say anything at this point. Her chest hurt like never before, and she was fighting hard to hold her sobs.

Why was she the one who's all upset about it? Why was she the one crying like an idiot? Why was her heart breaking so? She could not find any answers, all she knew was that she hated doing this to Shizuru—the one person who would turn the whole world inside out just to make her happy.

In between muffled sobs, Natsuki noticed Shizuru was not smiling anymore. She looked dejected, but calm and collected. There was no sign of anger or resentment in Shizuru's demeanor…she was simply defeated. Her eyes betrayed little, but Natsuki knew the deep sorrow behind those crimson eyes. She half expected this from Shizuru, but it still surprised her how calm she was about this. She almost wanted Shizuru to get angry, to yell at her, to slap her even. Yet she knew Shizuru would never do any of those. For all the years she quietly accepted Shizuru's affection for her, she also never gave the other girl the proper right to be mad at her for this. This woman, who has been her soulmate for years…Natsuki berated herself, _"Why can't I love you like I should…Shizuru? Why?" She_ could practically feel her own heart breaking in two for what Shizuru must feel inside. Natsuki was crying uncontrollably now.

Shizuru stared at the ground hiding her eyes from her Natsuki. No matter how much pain she has had to endure waiting for Natsuki to return her one-sided love, this had to be a hundred times worse. She wanted to take Natsuki tightly in her arms, plead with her to reconsider her feelings for Nao. She all but lost her mind, as her whole being was being ripped apart. If only she could forget her place right now, she would profess her love for Natsuki over and over and over again, tell her Natsuki she would never ask for anything more, that she would watch her from a safe distance, as long as she didn't cast her aside completely and love someone else. Yet she did none of those things. She was Shizuru afterall. She would do this for Natsuki, and for Natsuki only. Her last gift to her beloved. She would do the right thing.

"It will be alright, Natsuki." Shizuru said without looking up. "I told you before didn't I? I want Natsuki to find her one true love."

Long pause.

Shizuru finally looked up at Natsuki, her eyes now more desolate than ever, tears already shed and wiped away. She swallowed the painful knot in her throat, then she smiled.

"This time...I just have to give up hope that it could be me."

Shizuru leans over ever so gracefully close to Natsuki's ear causing the younger girl's breath to catch. She lovingly held Natsuki's cheek in her hand for the last time, then she whispered, "I'm letting you go...my Natsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

This Heart Will Mend

Chapter 2

"_I'm letting you go…my Natsuki"_

Shizuru quickly left the bar after saying goodbye to Natsuki. In her haste she didn't even look for Mai or Mikoto to congratulate them. She made a mental note to send the newly engaged couple a handsome gift, and a note to apologize for missing their celebration. "_Mai-san would surely understand," _she thought. It just wasn't the time to be cordial. She couldn't bear to be in the same room as Natsuki…not right now, not like this. Yuuki Nao was surely at the party, and if Shizuru had to see her and Natsuki together…if they were to even touch each other slightly in front of her…she just might lose her fragile sanity.

Even as she walked out…no, as she ran out of the bar, it took everything out of Shizuru not to run back in and grab Natsuki away. It would be so easy just to take her against her will, and to try to make Natsuki hers, just like she tried then during the madness that was the HiME festival. But she knew she would only fail. She would only hurt Natsuki again, and she vowed never to let that happen even if it killed her.

When she reached her car it was like the floodgates to her heart just opened. She barely got the door shut before she broke down. She buried her face in her hands not knowing how else to contain her tears. Then she instinctively wrapped her arms across her chest, as if to protect her breaking heart. She held on as tight as she could in an attempt to stop the pain. Rocking herself back and forth, she curled to a near fetal position and let herself cry. From her head to the tips of her toes, she felt a wave of searing pain coming from her chest. She was simply drowning, and there was nothing to be done.

"_I love you too much for my own good Natsuki…"_

Now more than ever, she wished she had stayed dead. Tears kept flowing from her eyes, and her chest got tighter and tighter, she died inside even more.

"_Kami-sama… you are so cruel! Is this my punishment for my sins? Did you let me live just so I can lose Natsuki again? This is too much… this is just too much!" _She pounded at her dashboard repeatedly, _"Natsuki, why did it have to be this way?" _Shizuru's fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white, and blood was starting to come out as her fingernails dug into her palms.

Shizuru continued to writhe in agony inside her red sportscar until she heard a soft knock on the window. Any other day, the great Fujino Shizuru would straighten herself out, and pretend she was fine. She would no doubt try to explain her behavior, and deal with the situation with charm and grace. But today is not any other day. The world could end now, and Shizuru would not know the difference. So she kept her eyes shut, ignoring the intrusion.

The person outside her window was not going to give up either, "Shizuru-san" He called to her. It was Kanzaki Reito. The only person in Fuuka Shizuru would trust about her true feelings. Somehow, she and Reito had more than their dark pasts in common. More than anyone, Reito would know how Shizuru was feeling at the moment. Afterall, Reito was desperately in love with Mai, but stepped aside so the love of his life could be happy with his sister, no less.

At the sound of his voice Shizuru opened her eyes and did something she never would have done under any other circumstance. She opened the door, stood up and threw herself at the young man, hanging on to him for dear life. "It hurts so much...Reito-san. I don't think I can do this….there's just no way!"

"It will pass…Shizuru, it will pass" Reito said soothingly, as he held on to his friend and let her cry some more.

--ooOoo--

It had been hours since Reito found Shizuru distraught inside her car. He had seen Shizuru run out of the establishment he shared in a business partnership with Mai. He followed her to her car for he knew Shizuru was in no condition to go home on her own. You see, the ex-kaichou had been his long time friend. And although the woman never outwardly showed him any vulnerability, he knew it was there. Afterall, they've always shared a mutual respect and understanding, especially when it came to matters like this.

He brought her to his flat not far from the bar. Shizuru cried some more without saying much for hours before finally calming down. The poor woman was utterly exhausted. The whole scenario was entirely too familiar for Reito, but he steadfastly supported his friend.

"Drink this, Shizuru-san." Reito said offering a cup of freshly brewed tea to Shizuru. "It's one of your favorites".

"Ookini, Reito-kun." Shizuru took the warm drink. Tea always calmed her down. "I'm so sorry to impose on you. I didn't want anyone to see me in such a state…but I'm glad you were there."

"Anything for a friend"

Silence.

"It's getting late, Shizuru-san, shall I take you home? I will see to it that your car is safe for the night." Reito said gently as he stood up from the sofa.

"If it's not too much to ask…"Shizuru said with tentativeness Reito was not accustomed to. Then again, a completely devastated Shizuru was not something one would see everyday either. "…can I stay here for tonight? My apartment here in Fuuka has been empty for a long time…and I don't think that will be good for me right now"

Reito smiled warmly at his chestnut haired friend. "Of course, Shizuru-san. You're welcome to use my guest room as long as you'd like"

--ooOoo--

After her highly emotional encounter with Shizuru, Natsuki was completely drained. She spent almost half an hour calming herself down and freshening up in the bathroom. She didn't want to go back into the VIP lounge and be flooded with questions from her friends. It had been an hour since she left the room to sit at the bar, and if she showed up with red puffy eyes, they would definitely be suspicious. Natsuki was in no mood to celebrate, nor to answer any questions at all.

She paused at the door to the lounge, took a deep breath, and forced herself to smile before pushing the door open.

"Natsuki-chan! Where have you been?" Midori was the first to greet her, immediately linking her arm with Natsuki's. Fortunately, the teacher, and everyone else in the room for that matter, seemed more than a little tipsy to notice anything. Even Midori who asked the question didn't really seem all that interested in an answer.

Natsuki let Midori sweep her away to the center of the room where Nao was leaning to the side, laughing hysterically while Yukino and Haruka blushed furiously. Actually, Yukino blushed, and Haruka just looked furious. Natsuki wondered what led up to this curious scene. Midori interrupted her thoughts as she hung an arm heavily on Natsuki's shoulders saying, "It's about time you showed up back here, your girlfriend is being VERY naughty with the bulldozer."

"I'm not a bulldozer, you idiot!" Haruka loudly protested, obviously intoxicated also.

"How did you know she was talking about you?" Nao jeered on and continued laughing. This caused Haruka to growl, mutter something incoherently, and then stomp away with Yukino in tow. This made Nao laugh even harder, until she locked eyes with her green-eyed lover. Nao may have been intoxicated, but she was not too drunk to notice Natsuki was upset. She quickly sobered up, and gently put her arms on Natsuki's waist and told Midori to leave them alone in her own smartass way.

"Midori-sensei, isn't there a bottle of sake you should be gulping down somewhere?"

"Why you little devil!" Midori acted offended, but figured the younger redhead just wanted some alone time with Natsuki. "I'll get you later for that comment, Nao-chan, just you wait." She said before leaving the two alone.

When Midori was no longer within earshot, Natsuki saw Nao's expression change from being smug, to that of worry and caring for her. She was comforted by the softness in Nao's eyes. In that moment, Natsuki thought to herself, _"She's so beautiful like this"._ She loved that to her Nao was not the cold vixen who never took anything seriously that everyone saw her to be. This Nao was always kind, gentle, and mature beyond her years. Then as if on cue she was treated to a loving smile as the redhead enveloped her in a loving embrace. Natsuki reciprocated by wrapping her own arms tightly around Nao's shoulders, and letting her head rest in the crook of the redhead's neck.

The two stayed in that state without saying anything. Natsuki felt inexplicably empty--the kind of emptiness one feels after losing a great part of herselt--yet she was feeling the heaviness in her heart slowly dissipate from the affection she was getting from Nao. Just this small gesture reminded her why she chose the girl in the first place. She had dreaded the questions she would get, but being in Nao's arms, she knew she was understood without having to say anything. Pain and conflict not completely gone from her heart, Natsuki felt herself begin to relax and smiled.

"_How do you always know exactly what I need?"._

--ooOoo--

Nao took one look at Natsuki and knew something important happened. She also had a very strong feeling what it had to do with. Afterall, there was only one other person who could affect her lover this way. Shizuru.

While she never much liked the Kyoto-born woman, she has come to respect her as a worthy rival. She understood what it was like to love Natsuki to the point of sacrificing anything and everything. Had she been Shizuru at the time of the Carnival, she was sure she wouldn't have done any better than the other girl. She probably would have killed anyone for Natsuki too.

Sometimes it amazed her how much she has grown in the three years after the Carnival. Her old self would have never stood for any of this. Seeing how upset Natsuki was over anything that had to do with Fujino Shizuru would have made her old self very angry, and start plotting how to hurt the crimson-eyed woman. Instead, she found herself giving way, and giving Natsuki the benefit of the doubt. The truth was, Nao acknowledged that Shizuru and Natsuki shared a bond that was beyond explanation. She also knew what the woman meant to Natsuki…what she means to Natsuki, and she would always respect that. The fact that Natsuki is now in her arms is enough reassurance for her. All the other details don't matter.

"I told her, Nao" Natsuki finally said as the two widened their embrace. "She knows that I'm with you… and she set me free."

As she heard this, Nao almost picked up her lover in excitement. Instead she cupped Natsuki's chin and said "I am so proud of you." Then as if sensing her beloved's uneasiness over having to answer any questions the others might have for her, Nao said, "Stay here, I'll go whisper to Mai we are leaving." This was met with no objections from the older girl.

While Nao was gone to discreetly say goodbye to Mai, Natsuki wondered if it was possible to be extremely sad, and extremely happy at the same time. Something told her the answer would not be easy. For now, she allowed herself to be extremely happy that she could love freely, and enjoy Nao's unconditional love without holding back for fear of hurting Shizuru.

When Nao returned with their coats, Natsuki pulled her into a long passionate kiss. After their lips parted, Nao smiled and said, "Let's go home, Natsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-ooooOOOooooo-

"Robbing the cradle?! No way!" Natsuki protested a little too loudly. She was lazing about in bed with her younger lover one morning; they were talking and teasing each other, when their topic veered into their age-gap. "Nao, you were only one year below me in high school you know."

"That's right… but that's only because you flunked all your classes the year before," Nao said teasingly "Weren't you already a year behind even before that? So technically…"

"Why you little brat!" Natsuki shot up at that comment, and began playfully attacking Nao with a body pillow.

"But I'm _your _ little brat…Natsuki-sama" Nao said batting her eyelashes, barely containing her laughter.

"Really huh?" Natsuki now pinned the redhead down and started tickling her mercilessly. "Then take that cradle robber comment back…I'm not old!"

"I can't…I…promised myself…I…would never tell another lie" Nao continued to tease her lover even as she squirmed and giggled at the older girl's assaults.

Natsuki could have continued with the tickle torture for hours. Her view from atop a helplessly giggling Nao was priceless. It was true that the other girl was slightly younger, but no one would have guessed it. This girl pinned below her was a woman in every sense of the word, perhaps even more so than Natsuki herself. In the last few years, she has grown a bit taller than Natsuki, and developed a breathtaking physique. She exudes confidence and unmatched sensuality. All those supermodels in magazines had nothing on this girl…and she was a badass to boot. To top it all off, she belonged to Natsuki.

The blue-haired woman finally let up with the tickling, and as the "assaultee's" laughter died down, Natsuki reached to sweep red locks away from Nao's face. "Why do you love me?" Natsuki asked with softness and sincerity.

"That question again, 'Why do I love you, How much do I love you'…what a pain in the ass…" Nao teased again.

At this, Natsuki blushed slightly but quickly wiped the lovey-dovey look on her face and replaced it with a playful scowl, "Reaaally…you want more huh?" She began to tickle her lover once more.

"I give up, I give up!" Nao almost choked on the words. "Geez, woman you're so relentless!" she said with a grin and a flicker in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki for the older woman inched her fingers dangerously close to Nao's sides again.

"Well, little brat, if you would give me a serious answer, I wouldn't ask so much!" Natsuki poked at Nao's sides a few more times before getting serious again.

"Seriously, Nao, why?"

"Well, if you must know, Natsuki-_sama_," Nao pulled herself up to where her green eyes were level with emerald eyes. She lighlty placed one slender finger on Natsuki's nose, still not dropping her playfulness, "I love you because I love you…I love you because you're you…No need to get mushy, ne?" With this, she replaced her finger with her lips on Natsuki's nose before giving her girlfriend a long kiss.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. I promised Mikoto I would go with her to shop for a present for Mai's grandparents. Apparently, they live so far away, and this is the first time they are meeting her. " Nao gently got up from under Natsuki, and made her way to the bathroom. She muttered something like, "God knows the girl's got no clue about anything that doesn't have to do with food…"

Natsuki watched her satin negligee-clad lover walk towards the bathroom. The redhead paused at the door, and then turned to face her again.

"You don't have to get up now though…" Nao said, mischievous grin already on her mouth "I know how hard it is for old people to get up in the morning"

"argh…just get in the shower!" Natsuki quickly threw a pillow at Nao, but the girl was quicker at closing the frosted glass bathroom door.

Natsuki collapsed back onto the bed she has shared with her lover for over six weeks now since Mai and Mikoto's engagement party. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before slowly smiling to herself. She already knew the answer to her question afterall.

-ooooOOoooo-

Nao's thoughts in the shower…

_Why do I love you, Natsuki? Do you really not know the answer?_

_Hmm…One day, my pet, I will tell you everything. I'll tell you that I've loved you even before all this HiMe crap…That the only reason I hated Fujino Shizuru was that I knew she was in love with you…That I only antagonized you all the time because I couldn't accept how important you were becoming to me. You see, I was supposed to focus on Mama, she was supposed to be the most important—no—the only important thing in my life. Afterall, how was I supposed to be ruthless enough to do what I had to do for Mama if I allowed myself to be a lovesick teenager…the puppy chasing after the wolf? What a joke!_

_But you crept into my heart anyway…you and your mysterious aura, and the "me against the world" attitude you always had. I was like that too, you know. Just like you, I didn't want to get close to anyone, at all. Yet at the same time I also desperately wanted to get close to you. So I tried to drive you away, hurt you even. Chuckles. I'm twisted, aren't I? _

_I guess I should have known it would never work. No matter what I did, I kept being drawn to your dark, and lonely past, and the strength with which you tried to bear all of that. I wanted to free you…free you of all that burden you carried. Little did I know that freeing you also meant freeing myself. It's just so uncanny, Natsuki, that the only heart that was able to awaken my own dead heart, was your cold and lifeless one. I guess it was alright, because somehow, even then, I knew what was behind all that…tough girl exterior. Deep down you had the same kind of softness I tried to bury deep in my heart. _

_Then what do I love about you? Hmm…What do I __not__ love about you?_

_What can I say? I love your badass coolness, contrasted with your sizzling hot body. And your piercing gaze when you get serious… I get all hot and bothered just thinking about it. I love how clueless you are sometimes…you're just a little better than Mikoto…or Suzushiro chuckle. You're so cute when you blush…just like Fujino says. And about Fujino…well…I even love the fact that your heart is big enough for the two of us. Big enough that I will always know my place in it even if you never completely let her go. But don't get any ideas… I'm perfectly happy that you did let her go..._

_Anyway, I love that you bring out the caring, understanding and vulnerable side of me—the part that both scares the crap out of me and exhilarates me—yet somehow make everything feel OK. Most of all, I love that you and I are so connected, that I know what you're thinking before you open your mouth. That's why, Natsuki, I will always do what makes you happy even before you yourself realize what that is. I just love you that much. _

_So why do you even ask me how much I love you?_

_You see, Natsuki, if I were to answer your question seriously, you'll get all sorts of mushy crap out of me. Yuck, right? So if you don't mind, I'd rather not tell you all of this right now…maybe years from now…laughs when you really are old and hard of hearing…But for now, you'll just have to read between the lines. Besides…don't I "show" you ALL the time?_

-ooooOOoooo-

"Just stop fussing already, Mikoto!" Mai scolded her black haired lover. "You've changed your shirt four times already… since when did you care so much about how you looked?"

"Since Mai decided to spring this 'meeting the family' business on me… that's when" Mikoto said not looking away from the mirror, trying to fold the sleeves of her black button down shirt up to her elbows.

"I told you last week didn't I?" Mai protested.

"One week? Mai one week is not enough time!" came the frantic response from the handsome young girl. "I didn't even know you had other relatives until last week...How am I supposed to learn everything I have to know about in laws in one week?!"

Mai had to laugh at this. _Really, this girl…she's still so innocent afterall. _

When the two first met, Mikoto had been the most sheltered person Mai had ever met. Everything around her was like a new discovery, and Mikoto always made mistakes in social situations. Because of this, she would often get nervous when she knew her behavior could potentially embarrass or upset Mai. In her attempt to avoid being the laughing stock of her peers, the girl tended to overcompensate and go overboard at times. Just like she is now with her outfit, and like she did with the present she bought for Mai's grandparents today. Much to the chagrin of Yuuki Nao, it took Mikoto over five hours to select a suitable present for her soon-to-be-in-laws. And when the feral girl finally did find some to choose from, she obsessed over which item was more perfect than the other. Apparently, Mikoto could not pick between an antique tea set, a small collection of fine china, and an elaborate Kutani porcelain vase…so she bought them all.

When Mai heard the story, she did not know what to say. Mai always knew Mikoto could get overzealous, but didn't think she was still this bad. Afterall, the girl had been adjusting so well and making such great strides with her social skills the past few years. In fact, she has mellowed quite a bit, and has become quite the charmer these days. She wanted to scold Mikoto for spending over 120,000 yen from their shared bank account on her welcome presents, but quickly decided against it. The young girl seemed extremely proud of her purchases. Mai did not have the heart to burst her bubble, especially since the younger girl was nervous enough about meeting her grandparents.

"Gomen ne, Mikoto. I didn't mean to forget to tell you about my grandparents." The older girl said with much softness in her voice. "I haven't seen Obaachan and Ojiichan since I started attending Fuuka Academy, and I barely keep in touch with them as it is. Last time I talked to them was before Takumi's operation a few years ago."

"They hardly ever leave Hokkaido for any reason not even when Takumi was ill, so I'm a little curious why they are choosing to visit us here now…" Mai continued self-reflectively. She left out the part where the elderly couple seemed to be in a rush to see her after hearing about Mikoto, and the odd feeling she was getting out of the whole situation.

"What am I saying? I sound like I don't want to see them, ne? chuckle That's not true, at all. I'm excited to see them both. They're the only family Takumi and I have left…and I love them both very much." Mai finished.

Mikoto paused from fussing with her tie to face Mai with the most earnest and sincere expression on her face.

"I love Mai, and I love everyone Mai loves. That's why I want Mai's Ojiisan and Obaasan to like me… I don't want to make anyone sad."

Mai was touched by this sentiment, she was glad her lover was still the same innocent, sweet and unassuming girl she fell for. She decided to help the younger girl out a little, so she took the skinny black and red tie from Mikoto's hands, and began to tie it loosely around her collar. When she was done, Mai was absolutely enthralled with the handsome and beautiful figure in front of her.

Looking at Mikoto, it was hardly believable that she was the same petite girl who bounced off the walls all the time, This person in front of her was now a tall, well built eighteen-year-old, fresh out of high school, with just the right amount of masculinity and femininity. With her androgynous look, slightly overgrown spiky black hair, and infatuated girls offering her treats left and right, Mikoto often became the subject of Midori's teasing. "_How's my rockstar neko?" Midori would say. _Indeed, the eighteen-year-old girl was quite princely in a manner rivaling her own brother, Kanzaki Reito. No wonder she has become so popular with the girls at Fuuka. Still, the newly graduated Kendo club captain remained oblivious to any advances from other girls. In her world she had only two obsessions: Mai and food.

"_Just the way I like it…" _Mai thought, blushing slightly at how possessive she has become of the younger girl. Making an effort to focus on the current situation, Mai gently stroked her lover's hair. She looked straight into Mikoto's eyes and smiled.

"You're perfect, Mikoto."

-------

Next Chapter: Find out how Shizuru is doing plus there's a new character... See you then!


End file.
